Colored Smoke
=Colored Smoke= WARNING Never grind, pound, pulverize or compress mixtures containing chlorates. Whenever chorates are used, be extremelly careful to avoid friction during the mixing process and never mix them with sulfur, sulfides, sulfates or antimonies. The resulting mix is extremely sensitive to heat, friction, impact and pressure. As with any pyro device and/or mix, smoke generation produces heat and flame during combustion. Caution must be used to evaluate the surrounding area they will be used in to avoid spot fires. All of the compositions here listed contain Chlorates. They will generate chlorine derivatives, do not use in confined spaces or inhale for prolonged periods. Always read the material data sheets for all the chemicals you will use. Be aware of all ignition sources and be ready to do fire control/suppresion. The best mixing method, and most recommended one is the diaper method. Colored smoke composition All formulations provided are based in a percentage by weight ratios. General Information To produce color, the dye must be vaporized by the combustion heat and exit the reaction zone attached to the gasseous by-products where it will condense in air to re-form into solid dye particles generating the color effect. Moisture plays a big role here, a higer humidity will generate higer smoke density. All usable dyes must meet the following criteria: a) Must volatilize rapidly at temperatures well below 500Â°C with a minimun of decomposition. (typically/ideally less than 20%) b) Smoke formed should condense into distinct, specific color as per the dye sample and should remain stable until dispersed by the air. c) The dye candidate must be of a concentration to produce rich color with a minimun of 30% present in the formulation. The larger its percentage, the slower the combustion rate is. Recomended Chemical dyes groups Anthraquinone Azo derivatives Diphenylmethane (auramine 00) Ketone Imine (auramine 0) Perinone Rosindone Thiazine (methylene blue) Triphenylmetane (basic green) Xantene (rhodamine B) Color Groups As stated before, all compositions are shown as percentage by weight ratios. 'Violet / Raspberry' Rhodamine B (Xanthene) 48.0 Dye Potassium Chlorate 26.0 Oxidizer Lactose 15.0 Fuel Cellulose (ground wood or paper) 6.0 Fuel/ash quality Magnesium carbonate 5.0 stabilizer Formulation comment: very rich, bright color. Word of caution, Rhodamine B stains everything it comes in contact with and is extremely difficult to remove. Cover all surfaces and wear rubber gloves. 'Green' Blue (Anthraquinone dye) 12.0 Dye Yellow (Diphenilmethane) 28.0 Dye Potassium Chlorate 26.0 Oxidizer Sulfur, Flour 10.0 Fuel Sodium Bicarbonate 24.0 Stabilizaer/Coolant Comments: Rich green color, the dye ratio can be adjusted to go from lime green to forest green. This formula is not so dependant on humidity to generate the smoke cloud. Note: contains KClO3 and sulfur. Green (Anthraquinone) 42.0 Dye Potassium Chlorate 26.0 Oxidizer Sulfur, Flour 9.0 Fuel Sodium Bicarbonate 23.0 stabilizer/coolant Comments: Good, rich emerald green color. Not dependant on humidity, military style composition. Note: contains KClO3 and sulfur. 'Red' Red (Mono Azo or anthraquinone) 45.0 Dye Potassium Chlorate 25.0 Oxidizer Lactose 15.0 Fuel Cellulose 10.0 Fuel/ash quality Magnesium carbonate 5.0 Stabilizer/Coolant Comments: Good color, easily ignited and smoth burn. Paranitraline red (Aniline dye) 48.0 Dye Potassium Chlorate 27.0 Oxidizer Lactose 19.0 Fuel Magnesium Carbonate 6.0 Stabilizer/Coolant Comment: Deep, rich blood red color. Easily ignited with smooth burn. 'Yellow' Auramine 0 (Diphenilmethane) 40.0 Dye Potassium Chlorate 25.0 Oxidizer Sulfur, Flour 10.0 Fuel Sodium Bicarbonate 25.0 Stabilizer/coolant Comment: Good color and volume, not dependant on humidity. Military style composition. Note: contains KClO3 and sulfur. Custom Colors To generate custom colors, dyes should have approximatly the same melting and decoposition point of each other. Usually, if the dye works by itself, they will work in combination to produce custom colors. Do not mix with Potassium Nitrate in attempt to dilute the color. Potassium Nitrate burns too hot and will destroy the dye before being able to generate the desired effect.